Will You Let Me Love You?
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Will you let me love you? Will you let me try? Will you take your hand in mine- or let my poor heart die? InuKag


Disclaimer: I own Inu-Yasha about the same about I did the last time I wrote a disclaimer. ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Hey hey! ^_^ Another romance poem. Woo. Feel the adrenaline pump and all that good stuff.  
  
Maybe I should write another limy poem. . .  
  
Heeheehee. . .  
  
^_~  
  
Well, anyway- this one may not be limy, but it's got some good fluff-n- stuff in it. ^_^  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will You Let Me Love You?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will you let me love you?  
  
Will you let me try?  
  
Will you take your hand in mine  
  
Or let my poor heart die?  
  
~*~  
  
I've stood by you forever  
  
I've fought right by your side  
  
But Lady Fate is telling us  
  
It's your time to decide  
  
I know that she still loves you-  
  
But know I love you more  
  
Don't let her cold lies blind you-  
  
You've already settled scores  
  
~  
  
Don't let the cruel past scare you  
  
Don't let hidden fear grow  
  
Our destiny won't be the same-  
  
I am not her, you know  
  
~  
  
Tell me that you know  
  
~  
  
Will you let me love you?  
  
Will you let me try?  
  
Or will you simply throw my dreams  
  
Into the dark blue sky?  
  
I really want to love you  
  
If you'll allow me to  
  
All I'm asking is one chance  
  
Please, just one will do  
  
~  
  
Will you let me love you?  
  
Will you let me try?  
  
Will you forsake all that we've shared?  
  
And say your last goodbye?  
  
~  
  
I can see it in your eyes  
  
You're frightened just to breathe  
  
Which one of us will stay with you?  
  
Which one will you make leave?  
  
You cannot keep us both inside  
  
We cannot share your heart  
  
Call us greedy, call us rude-  
  
We won't own just one part*  
  
~  
  
I want to share my life with you  
  
I've loved you for so long  
  
I know you're hesitant to try  
  
But our love will be strong  
  
~  
  
I know it will be strong  
  
~  
  
So will you let me love you?  
  
Will you let me try?  
  
Or will you simply throw my dreams  
  
Into the twilight sky?  
  
I really want to love you  
  
If you'll allow me to  
  
All I'm asking is one chance  
  
Please, just one will do  
  
Will you let me love you?  
  
Will you let me try?  
  
Opportunity is knocking  
  
Will you let it pass you by?  
  
~  
  
I only want to keep you-  
  
Is that so very wrong?  
  
I want to hold you in my arms-  
  
She's held you for so long  
  
I trust you and she doesn't-  
  
I love you for your soul  
  
I forgive and I forget  
  
I'll help you reach all goals  
  
~  
  
Underneath the stars tonight  
  
Your choice, it must be made  
  
Please, just see that *I'm* the one  
  
Come true, oh prayers I've prayed  
  
~  
  
Oh, countless prayers I've prayed!  
  
~  
  
Will you let me love you?  
  
Will you let me try?  
  
Or will you simply throw my dreams  
  
Into the dark black sky?  
  
I really want to love you  
  
If you'll allow me to  
  
All I'm asking is one chance  
  
Please, just one will do  
  
~  
  
Will you let me love you?  
  
Will you let me try?  
  
You're just about to tell us-  
  
I'm so scared that I could die  
  
~  
  
Will you let me love you?  
  
That's all I want to know  
  
Or will you try again with her-  
  
That bag of earth and bones?!  
  
I cannot live without you!  
  
I need you next to me  
  
All I'm asking is one chance  
  
To fulfill destiny  
  
~  
  
Will you let me love you?  
  
Please give me just one try!  
  
Will you let me love you?  
  
Don't turn your head and sigh!  
  
~  
  
Is this all a game to you?  
  
And we're two pawns to play?!  
  
Do you pull her towards the woods  
  
'Cause you have "THINGS" to say?!  
  
~  
  
But. . .  
  
If that the case then why. . .  
  
Is she spitting at your feet. . . ?  
  
And why is her pale, ashen face-  
  
An angry shade of beet?  
  
Are. . .  
  
You going to let me love you?  
  
Are you giving me a try?  
  
Or are you simply playing  
  
With my hopes- my hopes so high?  
  
I really want to love you!  
  
Do you feel that way too. . . ?  
  
Perhaps you want a chance, like I-  
  
To make your dreams come true?  
  
~  
  
Will you let me love you?  
  
Will you let me try?  
  
Or is this hug you're giving me  
  
To quell my pre'vious cry?  
  
~  
  
Will you let me keep you?  
  
And let me hold you tight?  
  
Let me stay beside you  
  
Through the bright and starry night?  
  
~  
  
Will you let me kiss you?  
  
And hold you to my heart?  
  
Can I stay beside you  
  
So we'll never be apart?  
  
~  
  
I need to know these answers  
  
I'm feeling so confused!  
  
And still this feels so very right  
  
Being here with you  
  
~  
  
Still I need to know the truth  
  
~  
  
So I ask if I may love you  
  
You tell me yes, I may  
  
I ask if I may hold you  
  
'Yes- forever and a day'.  
  
I ask if I may kiss you  
  
You laugh and kiss me deep  
  
Then you ask before I can-  
  
If I'll be yours to keep  
  
~  
  
I must be yours to keep!  
  
~  
  
And so you let me love you  
  
I knew we'd make it through  
  
And as I sing to our first child  
  
I sing to him of you  
  
Of how you are the sweetest jerk  
  
Of all your fearless fights  
  
Of how you used to wrap me up  
  
To keep him** warm at night  
  
~  
  
And then when he is fast asleep  
  
I thank the gods above  
  
For giving me that single chance  
  
The chance for our sweet love  
  
~  
  
Our timeless, boundless love  
  
~*~  
  
*Each. They can't each have only half his heart.  
  
**Him, as referring to their child. 'You' during this poem, was obviously Inu-Yasha. ^_~  
  
^_^ Hope you enjoyed! (Sorry about the weird spacing. FF.net was acting up again. -_-;)  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
